You're My Remedy
by TheImmortalPenguin
Summary: This is my own modernish AU I have created where Yang is in the hospital and Blake has been chosen to watch over her. How will it go? Read and find out.
_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Her alarm on her scroll yelled telling her to wake up. She had a busy day today and she couldn't be late. Turning off her alarm, Blake sat up, placing her feet on the floor before stretching out her arms. The raven stood, walking over to her closet to grab a shirt and a pair of shorts before heading to take a shower.

Once ready, Blake placed the black bow she always wore atop her head before heading out. She was volunteering at the hospital for the next few months and going in to visit and help out some of the patients. She'd been looking forward to it for a while now and was glad the day had finally come. She set out on her short journey until she reached the large building.

Stepping inside, the raven headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to volunteer. My name is Blake Belladonna." The nurse nodded typing in some things on the computer before handing her a badge she stuck on her shirt.

They exchanged smiles before the girl headed upstairs to see what was in store.

For the first few days, she was bringing thing to patients in different rooms and taking care of family sitting in the waiting room, seeing if they needed anything. She was enjoying herself and loved seeing how cheerful some of the kids were despite their condition.

"Please, my daughter, is she ok?" A woman asked as she frantically ran up to the raven.

Blake blinked a few times at the woman's sudden appearance. "I'm, sorry. I don't know. If you ask one of the doctors then they might be able to help."

The woman nodded, trying not to let her tears take over. "Thank you." and she headed off.

A few days passed and she continued with her volunteering. On this particular day, one of the doctors walked up to her. "Excuse me, Ms. Belladonna? I have a new assignment for you. You'll be taking care of one of our patients for a while. Please follow me."

"Ok, sure." The girl nodded and followed the man down the hall and up a set of stairs. Once they reached the designated room, she saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting in the bed and a younger girl with a red hoodie sitting in a chair beside her talking. The one in the bed was missing an arm and didn't seem like she was exactly happy. The one sitting beside her however, seemed to be doing her best to cheer her up.

"Ms. Belladonna, this is Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose. You'll be her room assistant for a while." The doctor instructed before making his exit.

The girl with scarlet raven hair turned to look at the newcomer with a big smile. "Hi. I'm Ruby. So you're here to watch after my sis when I'm not here?"

Blake walked over and stood beside her. "I guess so. It's nice to meet you both. You can call me Blake." She offered a smile and looked over at the blonde. She didn't seem much for conversation at the moment and simply turned her head looking out the window.

"Yang! Don't be rude! She's here to help you." The girl said crossing her arms. "Can't you at least be nice and say hi?"

There was a pause before anything was said. "... Hi." The blonde- Young- said, still keeping her gaze off the two.

Her sister sighed. "Sorry about her. She isn't usually like this. She's just been in a grumpy mood lately." Looking down at her scroll, the scarlet raven gasped. "Oh no! I gotta go, I was supposed to head home fifteen minutes ago. Uh, bye Young, be nice! Bye Blake, it was nice meeting you!"

The raven looked back as the younger girl raced out of the room. Once she was gone, Blake turned back to look at the one sitting in the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

'How 'bout that guys head on a platter.' The blonde thought to herself. "Just get me some water." It was said in a cold, flat tone as if she had just had a fight with this girl and was still pissed about it. Her head never turned away from the window, she never even bothered to look at the girl.

This was going to be an interesting assignment. She wasn't going to just quit though. That wouldn't be right. "Ok. I'll be right back." Heading out the door was the only time the blonde ever moved to glance at her.

Young didn't think much of her, but little did she know she was much more important to her than she now thought.

 **AN: Sorry if this first chapter isn't super interesting. I swear it'll get better and cuter. Oh and watch out for feels. Not saying when or what's gonna happen but it will. This is my first Bumblebee fanfic (and fanfic in general) so I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
